


And you survived

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Series: Monsta X sunny summer fic bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Polyamory, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you survived

**Author's Note:**

> #4 PROMPT: Domestic AU  
> title comes from (and story is mildly based off on) [ this prompt.](http://the-mightiest-pen.tumblr.com/post/147656040025/have-you-ever-been-in-love-hm-yeah)
> 
> What I have to say about this story is::::::::::: pOLYAMORY IS MY THING. MY BABY. MY EVERYTHING. pls let me put everyone together and make a mass of fluff and feels and ~~cries~~
> 
> There's no angst in that <3 there's just romance and cute ~~baby~~ boys in love being cute ~~baby~~ boys in love and cuddle time with everyone and ????????? ~~wtf am i doing with my life pls send help~~
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

Gunhee wakes up to the sound of laughter.

It takes a moment for him to properly understand what’s happening, but, when he does, he rolls on the bed to look at the clock on the nightstand. The bright red lights make his eyes water a little, however, it’s already ten in the morning ― he slept long enough for his body to be sore on all the _wrong_ places.

Gunhee stretches lazily and whines quietly when a dull burning pain shots up from his spine. He’s not really in the mood to get out of bed, but he knows that if he stays he’ll end up sleeping through the whole day ― and, well, he already did that the day before, he can’t spend another 24 hours without eating. With a deep sigh, he stretches again and makes his way to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore the tiredness that crawls under his skin and makes his body heavy.

During all the time he spends in the shower ― and later washing his teeth and putting comfy clothes ―, Gunhee’s thinking about what Wonho and Shownu possibly did for breakfast, and asking himself if he’ll be lucky enough to find some of it in the fridge; because he knows, from early experiences, that he can’t really relay on the other’s cooking skills, and that their hyung’s meals are totally worth fighting for. He hopes that one of them remembered how sick he was for the last week and was good enough to save some food for him; his stomach growls at the thought.

He just wants to eat something, sleep a little more and have a good time with the others.

Cuddle time… Yeah. That sounds good to him.

 

Kihyun’s the first one he finds while walking down the corridor that leads to the living room, and the other gives him a surprised look.

“Gun!” he immediately rushes to Gunhee’s side, his hands shoting up to touch his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, trying to check up his temperature and, at the same time, hold him if needed. “You shouldn’t be alone, oh god, what were you thinking?”

Gunhee doesn’t get offended by the harshness of the question because he knows Kihyun’s just worried about him ― he does that a lot, with all of them; he worries too much and ends up trying to spoil them at least during half the day, specially when someone’s sick or injuried. Gunhee gets it, he really does, but he’s not _that_ bad.

“I’m fine, Kihyunie.” he smiles to his friend’s concerned features, hoping to soften his frown at least a little bit. “Promise. I’m just hungry.”

Kihyun gives him a careful look before, slowly, freeing Gunhee off his hold; he still looks like he’s seen a ghost, but his shoulders are a lot more relaxed, and the younger considers it as a victory.

“Are you sure? I can go with you to the kitchen if you want. Wonho left you some food, he said you’d need to eat something healthy after the last days.”

 _God bless Hoseok._ He’s like, the best cooker in the house ― Hyunwoo forgive him for it, but Gunhee’s completely in love with the other’s skills, and nothing can change that.

“Nah, I’m good.” Gunhee shakes his head. “I’m just going to eat something and then sleep a bit more.”

Kihyun nods, humming quietly to himself before delicately caressing the younger’s hair, gently pinching his cheeks and giving him a warm, soft smile.

“Take care. We were really worried about you, Gunhee.”

In any other moment, if Kihyun told him something like that, the younger would’ve laughed and joked about how he knows he’s the sunshine of their lives or something lame along these lines, but he remembers how the week was rough on everyone ― not only because he was sick as hell, but specially because of it ―, and he’s grateful for all they did for him.

“I will.” but, as the little shit he is, Gunhee can’t resist the need to put his right hand over his heart dramatically. “Scout’s honor, sir!”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling when he ruffles Gunhee’s hair one last time and leaves, and the younger knows that’s a good sign.

Kihyun smiling is _always_ a good sign.

 

The next ones Gunhee finds are Shownu and Minhyuk, both lying on the couch. Minhyuk’s sound asleep above the older, hugging him like a baby koala, but Hyunwoo’s awake, gently running his hands through the blonde’s hair, his eyes glued to the TV, where a comedy show passes in mute ― what explains why Gunhee woke up with laughter, because Shownu wouldn’t ever disturb someone’s sleep purposely, and, if Minhyuk ended up falling asleep somewhere in between, why there’s no sound now.

Gunhee stops to look at the and smile, because the scene is _stupidly cute_ and he wants a poto to keep as a memory. But, of course, as life loves to mess with him, Hyunwoo turns aware of him as soon as Gunhee steps into the room. He tenses up a little and holds Minhyuk closer before giving the other a look ― and his face softens as soon as he notices who’s the intruder.

“Gun.” he acknowledges him, his lips turning up at the corners, his whole face liting up like a tree full of Christmas lights. Gunhee takes it as an invitation to come closer, answering with a smile of his own. “You’re better, thanks god. I was starting to think we’d need to take you to the hospital.”

“Was Minhyuk driving you crazy?”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. Gunhee’s smile turns a little more cocky with confidence.

“Minhyuk? The _whole squad_ was driving me crazy.” and the younger knows Shownu for long enough to be sure that he’s discreetly saying he was as worried as everyone else, if not more. The way the older’s eyes scan his body in search of any sign of weakness or injury, his irises filled with worry, tells him so. “Are you feeling okay? Want me to do something for you?”

And wake up Minhyuk? _As if._ Gunhee’s not that much of an asshole, he definitely won’t bother any of his hyungs just so he won’t do anything for another whole day ― if he wasn’t feeling any better it’d be okay, but he is, and there’s no sense in asking Hyunwoo to do things for him. He shakes his head.

“I’m fine.”

Shownu watches him for another moment before agreeing with a solemn nod. Gunhee’s ready to wave and follow his way to the food when the older reaches his hand and brings him closer. He doesn’t even tries to resist ― knowing how hard it’s to Hyunwoo to initiate any kind of intimate _or_ friendly contact, it’d be cruel of him to deny the other that ― and ends up kneeling in front of the couch.

“You’re forbidden from getting sick again.” Hyunwoo gives him a serious look, but his tone is playful and his features soft.

To pretend he doesn’t notice the warm and bubbly feeling fluttering inside him, Gunhee gives the older a smudge smile.

“Will you kick my ass if I do?”

Hyunwoo bites his fingers in retaliation, and the younger laughs quietly.

“Don’t be like that, Gunhee.” Shownu complains, but his voice doesn’t sound nearly as harsh as it should, kissing the place where he’d bit right after.

Gunhee’s smile turns into something a bit more gentle, his cheeks burning a light red, his heart doing a funny thing inside his ribcage, beating as fast as hummingbird’s wings. Hyunwoo gives him a soft look, a childish smile, and ruffles Gunhee’s hair just like Kihyun did before.

“Enjoy while you have time. When Minhyuk wakes up, he won’t leave you alone anymore.”

As if to prove a point, still deep in his dreams and snoring quietly, the blonde nuzzles against Shownu’s chest almost as instantly as the sentence is finished. Gunhee’s smile softens, turns into something more caring, and both him and Hyunwoo watch in awe while Minhyuk mumbles no-sense and presses his face further against the older’s chest, his lips curving a little, almost pouting.

“He’s so _gorgeous._ ” Hyunwoo takes in a sharp breath before, carefully, freeing Gunhee’s hand to touch Minhyuk’s cheeks, to follow his features and lips with the tip of his fingers, his voice so full of love that even Gunhee’s heart aches.

It’s true. Between all of them, Minhyuk’s probably the only one whose spirit could light up the whole damn world. Gunhee can’t help but smile when he reaches Minhyuk’s hair to caress it, barely touching the boy at all by fear of disturbing him or waking him up.

“Yeah.” he murmurs. “Yeah, he is.”

Gunhee’s not ashamed of saying it anymore.

 

Wonho and Hyungwon are, by far, the ones who Gunhee wishes he could’ve avoided. He barely steps into the kitchen before his hands are shoting up to cover his eyes, his ears burning red with shame.

“Woah!” Gunhee pratically shouts, his voice still rough from sickness, scratching his throat in a painful way. “Go get a room, you two!”

There’s shuffling around, Wonho’s laughing and Hyungwon’s cursing under his breath, but Gunhee doesn’t feel not even a little bit guilty for interrupting them. He only wanted _food_ , for god’s sake, not to watch both of them making out on their table! He doesn’t bother uncovering his eyes until someone’s hugging him by his side, breath warm against his neck, and Gunhee knows it’s Wonho just by the way the other smiles against his skin while kissing his cheek.

Gunhee’s stomach flips, and _damned be Hoseok_ for making his legs weak with barely five minutes of contact.

“Missed you too, baby.” as if to prove his point, the older tightens his arms around him. “Do you feel better yet?”

Gunhee takes a moment to look at them before answering. Hoseok didn’t bother putting his shirt back on, and his now exposed collarbones, neck and shoulders are full of red and purple bite marks, his lips wet and swollen. Hyungwon’s fully clothed, but the mess that is his hair doesn’t lie, just like his flushed cheeks and heavy breath. And, okay, _maybe_ he feels a bit guilty for interrupting them, but that’s not exactly his fault. He was just trying to get food and sleep.

“Ignoring the fact that I was innocently minding my own business when I walked in on you two almost swallowing each other in our table? Yeah, I think I’m better.”

It’s Hyungwon’s turn to laugh, his shoulders relaxing almost immediately. Gunhee feels happy about it, because he remembers how everything was hard in the beginning, when the older didn’t know how to tell if he was playing or not and they always ended up feeling awkward and uncomfortable around each other. Hoseok, too, seems satisfied about the change, and hums contently against Gunhee’s shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine.

“That’s awesome.” the older presses another kiss on his chin before turning to Hyungwon. “Love, do you mind getting his food? I want to cuddle my baby before someone comes to steal him from me.”

Gunhee’s cheeks and ears burn, and he can barely fight the urge to hide against Wonho’s chest, but Hyungwon only smiles and shakes his head before going to the fridge to get his meal. By now, nobody makes a big deal out of Hoseok’s nicknames for them ― ‘ _baby_ ’ to Gunhee, ‘ _love_ ’ to Hyungwon, ' _prince_ ’ to Minhyuk ―, but he still has a hard time trying not to feel embarassed when the older calls him like that in front of other people.

The discomfort, however, eases as soon as Wonho pushes him closer, pressing their foreheads together and staring at him cautiously. His fingers are warm when he caresses Gunhee’s hair and shoulders, his hands not seeming able to stop touching him not even for a moment.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hoseok’s voice is low, too kind, almost sweet; it’s like he always gets ― almost _shy_ ― when he’s going from _cocky bastard_ to _worried lover._ Gunhee’s heart flutters inside his chest. “Is there something I can do yo help, baby?”

“I’m okay.” the younger promises, and then smiles. Wonho’s features soften. “But can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.”

Hoseok does ― he tastes like candies and Hyungwon’s strawberry lipstick ―, warm and careful.

It feels like home.

 

Minhyuk’s probably the only one of all of them that doesn’t ask Gunhee if he’s okay when they get a moment together. Well. Kind of.

“Oh my god, you’re fine!”

Gunhee ended up his food not even a minute ago and is sprawled out on Jooheon’s bed ― he barely has time to look up before Minhyuk’s all over him, succeeding into pinning him to mattress and laughing childish-like all the while. Gunhee shouts a surprised ‘hey!’ that ends up muffled against the other’s chest.

“You’re healthy again, I can’t believe it!” Minhyuk presses a kiss against the younger’s neck, then against his chin, another on his cheek, and he keeps going on and on. “Oh my god, Jooheon’ll finally stop whining and Kihyun’ll stop being paranoid about going out – oh, wait, scratch that, he won’t, but _whatever_ –, I’ll steal you from them and you can come with us to the park and –”

“Woah, _woah_ , calm down there!” Gunhee tries to push away the mess of tangled legs and arms that is the blonde ― a living, cuddly octopus that doesn’t let go of him. “I can’t do any of that if you kill me first, man!”

Minhyuk laughs again, louder than before, but frees him without arguing, falling at Gunhee’s side on the bed, immediately surrounding him again in an awkward one-sided hug. The younger sighs overdramatically and rolls his eyes before answering the gesture, making sure to trap the other against him so the blonde won’t caught him off guard again. Minhyuk murmurs happily and nuzzles against him, finally settling down a little.

“It’s good to finally see you out of bed.”

“You know, _technically_ –”

“ _Don’t._ ” Minhyuk warns him, and it’s Gunhee’s turn to laugh.

“I know how awesome I am, okay? My jokes are gold. You totally want to run away with me.”

“Oh, shut up.” the older pinches him playfully on his sides, before, quietly, adding: “But, you know… I wasn’t exactly lying about stealing you from the other guys. Kihyunie and I are going out on a date tonight. You can go with us if you want, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Nah, I’m not really feeling like it.” Gunhee tilts his head until it’s pressed against Minhyuk’s. “Besides, he’d _totally_ kill me if I ended up not feeling well in the middle of it and bringing you two back home.”

The blonde hums in agreement ― playfully, of course, both of them know Kihyun would _never_ get mad at Gunhee for something like that, where he has no control over the way his body will react ―, and his arms tighten around the younger’s frame. They keep quiet for a moment, only appreciating the silence, and Minhyuk finally seems to have calmed down. Gunhee runs his hands through the other’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks.

“I missed you.”

Gunhee presses a gentle kiss against Minhyuk’s forehead, holding him a little bit stronger, approaching a little bit more, taking a deep breath. It feels good to have the other with him once again, without fever making his thoughts confusing and nausea keeping his body troubled; it feels good to have Minhyuk against his body once more, just hugging, just close to each other once more, after basically a week of meds and too much sleeping and none touch at all. It’s warm, it’s comfortable, and he wants to be like that forever.

“Missed you too.”

 

Gunhee wakes up again startled.

He shuffles around, his breath heavy, out of rhythm, and it takes him more than a minute or two to calm down ― he only feels able to do it because, as soon as the panic rises up his throat, leaving him dizzy and barely breathing at all, a hand bursts out of nowhere to rub his back comfortingly. Only then Gunhee feels able to take in a deep breath, his lungs aching, his throat feeling raw, his muscles hurting.

“Shit, shit, _I’m sorry, Gun-ah_.” Jooheon’s voice sounds desperate, almost on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry.”

Once he understands the words, Gunhee’s mind seems to clear a little ― his body’s still in pain, but at least he can control himself enough to reach the other, making grabby hands and coughing weakly. Jooheon surrounds him in his arms immediately, Gunhee’s head against his chest, his fingers caressing his lover’s hair too carefully, too softly, murmuring quiet apologies in a hushed tone.

“It’s okay.” Gunhee’s voice is muffled against the other’s hoodie. “You just, you know, freaked me out.”

Jooheon curses under his breath, and his arms tighten around Gunhee.

“I’m sorry.” he says. “I wasn’t trying to wake you up, I swear.”

Gunhee doesn’t mind, not like he should. Sure, it’s not exactly _cool_ being awake almost having a heart attack, but Jooheon’s one of the clumsiest people he’s ever met, he knows the other doesn’t have any harm intention. The way he is, Jooheon was probably trying to tiptoe around the room and ended up tripping over his own feet on the way, falling over him.

“I’m not mad at you.” Gunhee promises, and lifts his head up to give the other a soft kiss, sensing the question that will be asked. “And, yeah, I’m feeling better. Don’t worry.”

Jooheon sighs, his body finally relaxing. His fingers trace delicately Gunhee’s jawline and temples before he settles his hands each on one side of his lover’s face, pressing their foreheads together. Gunhee takes a proper look at him, his own hands reaching up to caress Jooheon’s hair, gently tangling his fingers on the soft black locks. There are dark circles around the other’s eyes, his cheeks a little hollow, his lips chaped and dried of color.

“ _I_ should be worried about you.” Gunhee states, concern laced into his voice, frowning right after. “Did you even sleep? Are you eating well? I’ll kick Wonho’s ass, you seem like you didn’t rest for a week!”

He’s not kidding nor he is just playing about it, but Jooheon laughs and shrugs it off, shaking his head. Gunhee gives him a glare ― he doesn’t like not to be taken seriously when he’s talking about important things ―, but doesn’t try to discuss it, not when they’re so close, not when Jooheon’s head is pressed against his collarbones and he can feel Jooheon’s heart beating out of rhythm against his own.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Jooheon mumbles, and nuzzles against Gunhee’s neck. “I’m fine, you’re better, life’s good.”

Gunhee hums happily and scratches the other’s back, warmth surrounding him like a big, fuzzy blanket, Jooheon’s breath hot against his skin, making a bubbly feeling crawl under his skin. Gunhee’s heart feels like a fluttering butterfly inside his ribcage, and he feels so comfortable he could _melt_ into this safe embrace.

“I was going crazy.” Jooheon’s voice breaks the silence, barely above a whisper, and his arms tighten the hug almost to the point where he’s crushing Gunhee against his chest. “I know it was just a cold and you were taking the meds, but… I was so freaked out, Gun-ah. Hyunwoo was talking about going to the hospital last night and I thought –”

“Stop right there.”

Gunhee’s voice is colder than it should, and Jooheon shuts up immediately. He feels guilty for it, and kisses the boy’s forehead. Jooheon swallows dry and takes in a sharp breath.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay here, with you and the other guys.”

“No more death-defying days?”

Gunhee smiles against Jooheon’s hair.

“No more death-defying days.” he promises.

When Jooheon presses their lips together once more, he’s gentle ― too caring, too careful ―, and the way he holds Gunhee tells all the words he doesn’t seem able to say without choking up in his own fears, without drowning in worries.

That’s okay, too.

Gunhee loves him back ― Jooheon doesn’t need to say it for him to know.

It was love. It’s still love. It’ll _always_ be love.

And none of them needs words to prove that.

 

Changkyun finds them barely an hour later ― both still holding onto each other for dear life, snuggling comfortably under a bunch of blankets and kissing, giggling while talking no-sense. To be fair, Gunhee wouldn’t even have noticed him if it wasn’t for the fact that their maknae makes a straight line to him, settling down at his side and hugging him much like Minhyuk did early.

Honestly, Jooheon’s more startled than Gunhee, pratically jumping in place when the younger’s arms reach him, surrounding him and smashing Gunhee between them.

“Woah!” his scream is muffled against Gunhee’s clothes, his head shoting up almost instantly. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

Changkyun doesn’t bother answering, gently nudging Gunhee so he can have space enough to trap both his hyungs under his embrace. Gunhee’s more than happy to cooperate, fast to nuzzle against the younger, pressing a soft kiss to Changkyun’s chin. Jooheon just rolls with it, all the while complaining about how he can’t even have a time with ‘his’ Gun-ah without someone bursting out of nowhere to scare him to death, as the overly dramatic person he’s always been.

The complaints only stop when Changkyun slaps the back of his neck, and Gunhee swears he can hear Jooheon _squealing._

“What was that for?!”

“No talking.” Changkyun ignores him. “Cuddle time.”

Jooheon shuts up, but he’s pouting, and their maknae smiles kindly before bringing the older’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Jooheon’s entire mood changes with the simple gest, and he snuggles closer to be able to hold him in return. Changkyun sighs contently and presses a kiss to Gunhee’s cheek, receiving a proper kiss in the lips as an answer.

Gunhee can tell that Changkyun’s relieved, too ― he can tell how much he cares, how he’s satisfied to be with them once again. Usually, Gunhee’s not the one in the middle of them ― the place’s almost 100% of the time saved for Jooheon ―, but, although he feels a little bit strange, the sensation it’s not bad at all.

Strange? Yeah. Unusual, he can say. But not bad ― never bad. It’s been a long, long time since Gunhee felt anything but love towards these awkward guys. It’s been a long time since he felt anything but love towards _all_ of them.

Strange? Yeah.

Gunhee can’t say he cares about how strange it sounds.

_He doesn’t._

 

The next morning, Gunhee’s awake and out of bed before anyone can try and spoil him.

Sure, it was fun having them all around him, trying to baby him and covering him up with cuddles ― but Gunhee’s not that much of  person who likes to be spoiled when sick; because when he’s like that he usually just wants to sleep. He feels much better now, and he sure as hell can have a time for himself before someone decides to get out of bed to check out the others and ends up awaking them.

It’s usually Shownu ― or Kihyun, it all depends on the sleeping arrangement of the night before ―, but, today, when Gunhee steps into the kitchen, the only person he sees is Hyungwon on his _awful_ pajamas, quietly drinking a mug of something-that-smells-too-good-to-be-their-shitty-coffee. Gunhee lets out a sigh of satisfaction, and the other’s attention is immediately drawn towards him. Hyungwon’s lips turn up a little at the corners when he waves.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Gunhee smiles back at him. “Slept well?”

Hyungwon shrugs and takes another sip of his drink.

“A little bit cold, yeah, but well enough.”

Gunhee feels guilty with the statement.

It’s uncommon for any of them to sleep alone ― even when they form trios, they always make sure that no one will be left behind. But Hoseok decided to make that a quartet, crawling onto Jooheon’s bed somewhere in the middle of the night and settling himself comfortably between the three of them; and, if Minhyuk and Kihyun were together after their date, it’s well-likely for Shownu to be with them right now, what explains his absence. And this means Hyungwon ended up alone for the most part of the night.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” the older gives him an easy, warm smile. “They weren’t the only ones worrying about your well-being. I’m glad you’re better, too.”

At that, Gunhee feels like _melting._ It’s curious how they came from awkward almost friends to tiptoeing around a platonic thing ― never quite feeling like wanting to do something about it, but not really wishing for it to go away either.

“Thank you.”

Hyungwon shakes his head.

“No need to thank me, sharp boy.” he plays, and taps the chair at his side. “Come here, sit. Have tea with me.”

“You have a heart.” Gunhee clutches his chest dramatically. “Hoseok won’t believe me.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, so it can’t be that bad.

“Don’t mention it. Come here before I change my mind.”

Gunhee’s smiling like the cat that got the mouse ― he’s _totally_ mentioning it to _everybody,_ and Hyungwon knows that.

They sit together, in silence, appreciating the moment.

 

_Love’s the most terrifying thing Gunhee’s ever faced._

But it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'll probably write more about that once the bingo is over~~   
>  ~~I'm TOTALLY writing more about that once the bingo is over~~   
>  ~~mY BABIES~~
> 
> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) :D


End file.
